Sarcosuchus
Sarcosuchus (name meaning "flesh crocodile") is an ancient genus of crocodylomorph that lived during the early Cretaceous period in what is now Africa and South America. Facts Sarcosuchus was a very large reptile. This behemoth measured about 13 meters in length and weighed a maximum of 10 tonnes. The shape of the bones of Sarcosuchus gives the impression that they looked similar to modern day gharials. Like modern gharials, (to which Sarcosuchus was related only distantly), Sarcosuchus ''possessed an expansion at the end of its snout called a bulla. However, unlike the gharials, all ''Sarcosuchus skeletons found possess a bulla, proving that they were not a part of sexual dimorphism.'' In addition, it is hard to say what ''Sarcosuchus precisely ate - its' teeth are rounded and smooth, better suited to gripping large prey, rather than shearing through flesh or snapping fish. However, as all its' relatives were piscivores, it was probably one too. This reptile was one of the largest crocodile-like animals to ever live. Appearances in the programmes )]] Chased by Dinosaurs Land of Giants As Nigel Marven observed an adolescent female ''Argentinosaurus ''walking past a lake, a ''Sarcosuchus lunged out of the water and narrowly missed him. Nigel retreated to safety but then decided to perform an experiment on the Sarcosuchus. With a stick in hand, he frequently splashed the water, hoping that the Sarcosuchus would sense the vibrations. As Nigel spotted the head of Sarcosuchus peering out of the water, he momentarily paused and backed away. After the Sarcosuchus disappeared from view, Nigel began splashing again. But then, the Sarcosuchus reappeared, dangerously close to Nigel. As Nigel quickly backed away again, the Sarcosuchus followed and came onto dry land. As it snapped its huge jaws at Nigel, Nigel continued to move away. Then, the Sarcosuchus paused and basked on the bank of the lake. Nigel then approached the animal whilst wearing a headcam with his stick. Recording footage of the Sarcosuchus' gaping mouth, he positioned the stick in its mouth but suddenly, the Sarcosuchus snapped the stick in two with its jaws. As Nigel scampered away, the Sarcosuchus nearly caught him but Nigel was too fast for it. The Sarcosuchus then retreated to the lake. )]]Days later, during the annual ''Argentinosaurus migration to the egg laying site, the Sarcosuchus was seen basking on the bank. However, the presence on the Argentinosaurus caused it to retreat to the water. Later, when Nigel was watching the Argentinosaurus lay their eggs, the Sarcosuchus lumbered out of the water and attacked Nigel and the cameraman. Appearances in related media ''The Most Extreme'' In the episode Most Extreme Ancestors, footage from its Chased by Dinosaurs appearance is reused, like most of the clips from the episode. Gallery CBD1x2 Sarcosuchus 8.jpg CBD1x2 Sarcosuchus 21.jpg CBD1x2 Sarcosuchus 34.jpg CBD1x2 Sarcosuchus 35.jpg CBD1x2 Sarcosuchus 47.jpg Trivia *''Sarcosuchus'' is the largest crocodylomorph to appear in the programmes and to ever exist. Category:Chased by Dinosaurs Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Walking with Wikia Category:Land of Giants (CBD) animals Category:Mesozoic animals Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Animals from Africa Category:Animals from South America Category:Crocodylomorphs Category:Solitary animals Category:Solitary hunters Category:Oviparous animals